


Show Us

by Growlies



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growlies/pseuds/Growlies
Summary: Joker’s newly acquired persona wants to know what human sex looks like.





	Show Us

The both of you were on your way to the rest area. Joker had already sent the rest of the team away, due to exams and that Mona had decided to take a power cat nap. And the fact that he wanted some weak personas to fuse.

...Which led to this predicament.

“Ready?” Joker asked you, getting into position to ambush the unsuspecting shadow.

“Ready.”

The shadow let out a shriek in surprise as Joker ripped the mask off. Revealing three shadows that you’ve seen before and knew their weakness. Joker had told you what personas he wanted beforehand.

Calling upon your persona you used mabufu, Joker taking one shadow down while you were fast enough to rush the other.

The last shadow fell on it's knees as it got knocked down by a follow up attack.

"W-Wait, please spare me! I'll give you anything!" The shadow pleas.

"Join my team."

"So you won’t kill me? Yay! But let me question you first, you're the first humans I've seen!"

“Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?” The shadow questions.

“Uh yeah?”

“Can we have a deal?”

“What kinda deal?”

“Could you and your girlfriend there have sex in front of me? I wanna make some observations about the body.”

Your cheeks flushed red, Joker looks at you, poker faced. “Would you like to...? Because I definitely want to.” 

“Yeah.”

Joker raises his eyebrow but he accepts your answer at face value. He looks back at the shadow. “You’re a odd one, Let us get to a safe area first.”

“You’re not gonna back out of this are you?” “No, I promise.”

“Good!” The shadow- now persona rests in his mask.

Being on the floor above the room, The two of you make your way to the rest area. Sneaking past the more harmful ones.

He takes off his mask, revealing the once previous shadow. 

“I hope ya don’t mind, but I want my friends to watch too.” The persona says nervously.

“Huh?”

“They’re not good at fighting, really. If that puts you at ease.”

“I’m okay with that.” You say and Joker seems appreciative.

“So you agree!” The persona says happily, “You two can get started, my friends will be here an a bit.” He plops himself down, watching the both of you intensely.

“Oh, uh, do we have to take our clothes off?”

“That’s optional! We just wanted to watch humans have intercourse since it’s rare to see, like finding a four leaf clover in a clover field.” The Persona hums.

At the same time you see two shadows appear materializing out of thin air. They quickly hide behind a corner. 

Sensing your confusion the persona explains. “They’re fine with just watching in the shadows.”

With that cleared up Joker starts kissing you, ignoring the glances of the shadows. “Let’s put on a show for them, shall we?” He purrs lowly into your ear. Lightly biting and licking the skin that wasn’t covered by your outfit, sending shivers through you. He moves up, leading to your face and presses a soft kiss on your lips. You use this to your advantage and try to slide his coat off, eyes accidentally trailing down further and noting the slight bulge in his pants. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Removing your coat off, silly.” He helps you slide his coat off with ease, throwing it half-hazardously and you take a second to admire his arms. He takes this moment to grab your waist and tugs you towards him.

Sitting on the chair Joker pats his leg, “Come here.” you gladly take your seat on his lap. Making sure to rub your ass against his crotch, causing him to groan.

Subtly, he retrieves his cock from the confines of his pants, “Raise your hips and pull down your pants for me.” You put your pants down just enough for him. He places his hands on your waist gilding them down onto him. With a testing thrust he goes further inside, enjoying the sight of himself entering you. You can see the shadows peek their heads out more.

Unexpectedly, you thrust towards him and lean towards his chest, him groaning in the process and you can hear the shadows say, “Whoa...” and “Did you see that?” Much to your amusement. Gently rocking your hips as he leans forward and gives a lenient nip of your ears.

“G-good move,” He praises, “But you’re going to have to try harder to annoy me.” 

“I think...I just did.” You playfully stick your tongue out for a second.

“Keep that tongue in your mouth before I put it to use.” He aims to unbutton your outfit, “I hope you don’t mind..” He trails off, looking directly at you. Sidling your bra off to your shoulders in one fell swoop. Using his other hand to rub the exposed skin of your sides.

You nod and allow him reveal your breasts, a smile forms on his face as he rubs your nipple and puts it in between his fingers. Pinching them lightly. The leather providing more sensations. A low moan escapes your lips. To this, you take a hand into his hair, tugging it. 

A low groan comes from his throat. “I’m..-” You cut him off with your mouth, sneakily siding in your tongue to massage his. You slow your movements down, in which he lets out a whine. He gladly takes what he can get though, reciprocating your action.

He opens his eyes and looks up from the kiss. Noticing that the both of you were being watched by humanoid shadows, clearly getting off to the sight.

This pushes him over the edge. Feeling him come inside you while he moans out your name, it’s slightly slurred and sounds heavenly in your ear. He rubs your clit with his gloved finger, easily pushing you over edge with him.

Through your post-orgasm brain you can feel Joker lift you up and you use your legs to get out and stand up, feeling cum leaking out your thighs. Seeing the two shadows disappear and the persona disappears, transforming into a mask, but not before saying,“That was fun to watch, thanks!” Joker gets up and scans the place, making sure there’s nothing dangerous around.

The remaining shadows hiding behind the pillars snicker, disappearing into the depths of mementos.


End file.
